This invention relates to devices utilized in public facilities for dissipation of malodoriferous aromas due to any of several conditions. In the past, various solid materials were utilized which sublimated and thereby dispersed the normally overpowering substitute odor for that found in the public place. In order to enhance the dispersion of such sublimating materials, many suppliers developed and began supplying powered fan devices which assisted in the wide flow of odor covering material. Similarly, the chemists worked on odor suppressing materials which directly worked on the destruction of the odor causing materials dispersed in the atmosphere, particularly where pets were encountered.
Such devices can be found readily in the prior art. For example, the common assignee of the present invention has a pending patent application, Ser. No. 07/162,021, Filed Feb. 19, 1988, .Iadd.now U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,791, .Iaddend.entitled "IMPROVED ODOR CONTROL DEVICE". Other such solid dispersing devices are found in the patents to: Corris U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,848; Sullivan et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,092; Tringali U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,451; and Sullivan et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,236.
In the field of odor control devices where a pressurized aerosol container is utilized, the patents include Corris U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,844; Rogerson U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,944; Meetze U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,664; Cairelli U.S. Pat. No. 3,139,218; Wiley U.S. Pat. No. 3,165,238; Cielaszyk U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,159; Montgomery U.S. Pat. No. .[.3,01,056.]. .Iadd.3,018,056.Iaddend.; Bell U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,332; Phillips U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,916 and Guitierrez U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,466.